Happy hour
by azzerturn
Summary: When Asmith comes for a visit he gives ben something that will change his life and any one Else's life he wants it to
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 characters.**

HAPPY HOUR

Chapter 1: Alien Tech

In quiet a large room there was quiet a small person just sitting thinking. His name was Asmith creator of the omnitrix. He was thinking of the boy who wore the omnitrix. Usually when he thought about Ben it was whether or not the omnitrix was safe. But tonight he was thinking that Ben deserved a gift and he had just the thing.

Ben walking down the street from the Mr. Smoothie when he saw the familiar green glow appear in front of him that told him someone was teleporting here. Asmith walked out as small as ever. "Hey Asmith. What's up?" Ben said casually. "I've come here to give you a present for saving the universe and protecting Earth." Asmith pulled out a small looking machine that looked like it could connect to the omnitrix. It looked like a flash drive. "You can connect this to the omnitrix and it will boost hormone levels in any one you want, they will instantly will find you irresistible" Asmith said with a firm tone. "So why are doing this" "I think you should be rewarded. Don't misuse it though or I'll have to take it back" with that he disappeared in green light to leave been to think about what to do.


	2. chapter 2: A day in the life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 characters or Ben 10 franchise**

**A/N. By the way there will be lots of lemons and more to come. Please give me reviews. **

Chapter 2: a day in the life

Ben was still thinking about what Asmith had given him ten minutes later in the same spot. He held up the flash drive (that's what he was calling it now) to the omnitrix wondering how he would put it in the omnitrix when the omnitrix opened up a hole that was shaped just like the flash drive. He put it in the hole and another green flash. He felt a change in his body and then he felt that he desperately needed to see Julie right now.

Julie was at Mr. Smoothie not really doing anything when she saw Ben running full steam at her with a look of determination on his face. As soon as Ben got close to Julie he pulled her into a deep probing kiss his tongue wrestling with hers. She fell into his kiss and none of them noticed the omnitrix scanning Julie with a green light that set something off in her. She immediately grabbed his hand broke the kiss and pulled him with her into the tennis court shielded by the trees. She looked at him with a foxy smile and pushed him down on the tennis court. She took of her pink jacket and all that clothed her chest was a tight fitting black shirt that hugged her breasts tightly. Ben felt the flash drive powers take effect of him but he still part of his mind was still working. "I don't think we should do this." Although Ben still was not completely consumed Julie was. "You won't have to worry about." She said sexily. She saw that he had already pitched a tent so she didn't want to keep him waiting. She took of her black shirt and Ben saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Julie walked over to Ben and laid down on top of him grabbing his left hand and guiding it to her left breast. He started sucking on her right nipple. She immediately jumped off him pulled down her skirt and panties and then pulled down Ben's pants and boxers in one swift movement. His erection stood ready for attention. Julie licked up and down his rod painfully slow. She was teasing him but Ben just wanted to grab her head and face hump her right now. In one swift movement she took his whole meat stick all in her mouth, bobbing up and down. He was about to explode all in her mouth when someone entered the tennis court. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A female voice screamed. Ben stood up at once Julie getting knocked off him. Ben spun around to see…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Having to explain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 characters**

Hey give some reviews or something. This is my first story and I will make the chapters longer.

Chapter 3: Having to explain

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**?" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs. "**THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE CHILDREN PLAY HERE**!" "Um I can explain Gwen you just have to calm down." "Calm down, calm down. How am I supposed to calm down when Julie sucking you dry everywhere." "It was not like that Gwen." Julie replied quietly. "Then what was it Julie." Gwen was starting to raise her voice again and Ben didn't want people coming over. "Asmith came over and gave me this thing that will basically make any girl want to bang me." "That doesn't sound like Asmith." The red haired hero said. "It was him; he gave it to me as a gift." Ben said. "I saw Julie and kissed her and I guess it took effect." Ben added. "Well okay you two can continue your fuck fest but I don't want to hear it." She said skeptically. While his red haired cousin was walking away Bens omnitrix scanned Gwen with a faint green glow and she felt a change of heart and walked towards Ben. Ben had his back turned and was thinking he was lucky that he got away that easy. Him and Julie were redressing when Ben felt a smooth hand on his deflating rod and it immediately sprang back up for attention. Gwen slowly started moving her hand up and down slowly. Ben let out an ecstatic moan. Julie heard Ben moan and turned around to see Gwen giving Ben a hand job. Strangely see didn't find it weird but she walked over to Gwen and slowly started to pull her skirt down around her legs. Julie slowly put her hands into Gwen's panties and furiously began rubbing her clit. Gwen let out a sexy moan and shoved her tongue into Julie's mouth while still rubbing Bens cock. Ben swung his head around and saw Gwen and Julie making out, and if possible his dick got harder. Suddenly Gwen stopped rubbing Bens cock and took Julies hand out of her panties. Ben was wondering why she stopped so soon. She pulled of her shirt and bra in one swift movement. Ben stared at her perfect C-cup breasts in all their glory. He looked at Julie who had B-cup breasts and was loving this new "present" from Asmith. Gwen lightly pushed him down on the tennis court floor. Gwen and Julie looked at him with eyes full of lust and got down on their knees. Ben felt two mouths kissing his meat stick. He felt like he was in heaven. Then Gwen and Julie started licking on either side of his erection. He flung his head back and let out a low moan of pleasure. Julie looked at Gwen then they both shook their heads up and down. Julie raised herself up above Ben's meat while Gwen placed her wet womanhood over Bens face. At the same time they both dropped down. Ben started eating Gwen out the second she was close enough. Julie was riding Ben like a bucking bronco. Julie then got a very naughty idea. She put her index finger on her left hand in her mouth and got it wet. She leaned over Ben a bit and shoved her index finger in Gwen's ass. Gwen felt

Julies finger come through the back door. She didn't expect it but she liked it too. Ben was close and so was Julie, Gwen was closer than anyone else since Ben was eating her out and Julie was pumping in and out of her ass. Gwen came first all over Ben's face. That set Ben off And Julie cumed when Ben did. Ben hips started twitching and shooting cum into Julie's womb to the brim. They all laid there, Gwen and Julie lying on Ben exhausted. Julie pulled herself off Ben's deflating manhood. They all got dressed and decided to go to the Mr. Smoothie to talk about what had just happened. "Sooooo." Ben said as he slurped his mango strawberry smoothie. "Let me get this straight that device will basically girls want to have sex with you." Gwen asked staring at the small metal item jutting out of the omnitrix. "Yeah basically." Ben said with a bored tone. "How many girls have you had sex with Ben?" Julie asked. "Just you and Gwen, I'm telling you the truth." Ben said in a rush. He didn't want Julie to leave him because of the sex machine that Asmith had given to him. "Okay this does not go past us understand." Gwen said firmly. Ben and Julie nodded a yes. Gwen and Julie stood up swiftly. "Well I have to get ready for my tennis match by going to bed." Julie said. "And I have to meditate." Gwen added. They walked off in two different directions leaving Ben to walk home alone. 'I wonder if Julie could get pregnant.' He thought. 'I guess I'll have to talk to Asmith about it.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
